


The Mother of Gods

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Can be seen as Underage, Cervix Penetration, Extreme, F/M, Mindbreak, Object Insertion, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Tentacles, Urethral Play, all the way though, heavily implied incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meira is chosen as the year's sacrifice and is about to become an incubator for the village's sacred tree, ensuring a successful harvest for the following year.





	The Mother of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at tentacle porn and things got intense.

 

 

 

 

Meira should have absolutely not gone to the temple this morning, she realized as the high priest touched her forehead, “you. The Gods have chosen you, child. I can feel the stirring in my loins as I look at you, you will make the Gods please with your sacrifice.”

 

A cheer rose as she was pulled from the crowd and up the temple steps. Drums and wind instruments began, rising in volume until the priest rose his hands, “our virgin has been chosen!” he paused for the cheering to continue, “she shall be this years mother of Gods!” 

 

Meira finally tried to struggle as the temple guards each grabbed one of her arms and began to drag her toward the behemoth of a plant that was planted at the altar. She thrashed as the approached, panicking and beginning to shout. The high priest took a small vial from a pocket in his robes and held it under her nose, grabbing her jaw and forcing her to breath in the drug.

 

Soon her body was much more relaxed, and she felt weak and a little dizzy. They stripped her of her white dress and the guards strapped her into the ropes hanging from the ceiling, stretching her legs apart until she was doing the splits in mid air. She was completely exposed now to the crowd watching from below. 

 

Her head lolled back and she watched as the viney plant shifted and writhed, instinctively knowing that prey was nearby. Several thick tendrils approached, laying themselves on Meira’s naked skin. She tried to jump away, but her bonds held her firmly and she only succeeded in making herself rock slightly, “no,” she moaned.

 

The vines slid over her as they looked for the girls’ entrances. It was preparing to breed and was secreting a clear, slick liquid, smearing it across her hip and breast as it searched. Meira shook her head as she felt the tapered tip of the vine flick at her pussy. It bumped against her a few times, exploring, before finally slipping inside. 

 

It was relatively thin to begin with, being only a centimeter wide, but it grew to about two inches farther down the shaft. It kind of tickled at first, and then she felt an odd sensation behind her belly button. She didn’t know that the plant was prodding at the little opening to her cervix, she just knew that something  _ wrong _ was happening, “please don’t let it!” she pleaded to anyone who might help her. But of course no one would dare. 

 

The muscle relaxant properties in the plant’s natural lubrication did their job well and Meira’s cervix was slowly worked open, the tip edging its way inside until it had reached her back wall. The tendrel caressed her insides almost gently, causing her to let out a moan despite herself. She had never felt  _ anything  _ like this before, not even when she cautiously touched herself, her parents in the next room of their stone house. 

 

She could see her mother crying in the crowd, standing next to her father who looked up at his daughter with pride. This would help raise him up in his social circle. 

 

Something pressed against her pussy lips and began pushing its way inside. Meira looked down at the vine and watched it fill with spheres roughly the size and shape of small eggs, “no,” she whispered as the first seed was pushed past her pussy lips and up against her cervix. 

 

It felt like it would never fit, but the girl had watched the previous ceremonies and knew how they ended.

 

Meira  _ screamed _ as the first egg breached her cervix, stretching her wide and likely ruining her for actual motherhood. Another popped through, easier now that her cervix had been a little stretched. The sensation in her belly was overwhelming and she shrieked and sobbed with each seed, finally stiffening in orgasm as the last seed entered her. She sagged in relief as the seemingly endless tide of seeds finally ended. 

 

She had two dozen seeds stretching her womb now, which she would incubate for a full year. 

 

The plant wasn’t done with her, however, and sent another vine which groped around until it found Meira’s other hole. It slipped inside easily, it’s highly tapered tip easing the way into her colon. She moaned as it popped past her sphincter and slid deeper, shivering as she felt it bottom out. 

 

The vine didn’t stop moving forward, simply sliding around the bend and into her transverse colon. The widest part of the vine had entered her, and she groaned as more and more of the thick shaft was slowly force inside, 

 

Meira wept as the plant’s thin head slid downward and completely filled her colon. She was desperately trying not to like this, but the thick vine pressing against her heavy belly from the inside was making her pussy light up. 

 

“ _ Ooooh! _ ” the girl breathed out as the plant began to rhythmically press against the sphincter to her small intestine. “Nonononono!” she cried out as the vine fucked her. The plant pressed past the tight opening and Meira came instantly as the vine invaded her further. 

 

Tears ran down her cheeks, overwhelmed and ashamed. Her eyes met her father’s as the two inch vine slowly slid all the way through her bowels. Her father subconsciously adjusted himself. 

 

“Gods save me,” She whispered as the vine slid its way into her stomach. It explored further, making its way up Meira’s throat and across her tongue. It slipped past her lips and the village applauded. 

 

Meira couldn’t breath, but she also couldn’t gag, the plants lubricant preventing that. She swallowed around the vine uselessly trying to get air into her lungs. The plant slowly fucked her until she had nearly fainted. 

 

The vine slipped back down into her stomach and she felt a lukewarm rush of fluid enter her. The vine would sustain her with its nutrient filled lubricant for the year, providing hydration and preventing waste. 

 

It wasn’t much, but it was enough to make Meira feel like she was about to burst. 

 

She  _ looked _ like she might burst, her belly resembling that of a woman heavy with triplets.

 

The sacred plant wasn’t quite finished and brought forth another tendrel, this one thinner than the others. It pressed insistently against her urethra, seemingly more eager than the other vines had been. She yelped as it breached her, stimulating her clit from the inside as it entered. 

 

Once the tip was inside it had no problem sliding in completely, entering her bladder in one smooth motion. It curled against her insides, making itself comfortable. This vine would absorb any urine she produced.

 

More cheers rose, followed by drums as the process was completed. 

 

Meira would hang in front of the temple altar for a year, being near constantly fucked by the sacred plant. It was moving inside her her even now, the thin vine in her bladder active and writhing against her walls. 

 

She closed her eyes and slumped in defeat. Only one girl had been said to stay sane after being Mother of Gods, and even then she wasn’t completely normal now. She had gone around the village begging the men to fuck her for two months after she was freed. They finally got her to stop but it was no secret that she still pleasured herself near constantly. 

 

Meira let her head droop toward her breasts and cried, her tears dripping onto the mosaic floor. 

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


The year was up and Meira was being lowered in preparation for the upcoming birthing. The vines had slid free earlier in the morning, a clear sign that the seeds were coming. 

 

Her father and mother were called to the temple for the honor of viewing the ceremony but she hadn’t seemed to recognize them.

 

She was set on the floor, her legs still spread wide, the high priest kneeling in front of her and prodding at her pussy. He reached inside to feel her cervix and was pleased to find her dilated enough, “push,” the man instructed. 

 

Meira began pushing with a sob, yelling as her cervix was stretched wide around the sizable seed. It popped out of her womb and into her pussy and she gave another push. The smooth seed dropped into the priests waiting hands.

 

The girl came as she pushed out the twentieth egg, moaning shamelessly and pulling at her bonds. The priest ignored her and pressed on her stomach, reminding her of the task at hand. 

 

When she was finally freed from the final seeds she was cut free. Her joints were stiff despite the daily stretching she was given and she was as weak as a newborn fawn. She wanted to touch herself, she was so empty now, but her arms wouldn’t work. She turned her head to her parents, her eyes catching her father, “daddy?” she slurred out. 

 

“Yes Meira, I’m here.”

 

“I need it inside so bad. Please, please…”

 

The girl’s mother turned teary eyes to the high priest, “is she broken?”

 

The man nodded, passing the large basket of sacred seeds to a shrinemaiden, who bowed and retreated, “yes. She is still able to take simple orders, so she she fared better than most\ of the past girls. You should be pleased.” 

 

Her mother nodded, a tear escaping and running down her face as she watched her husband eye their daughter in a way that worried her, “yes, I will thank the Gods for their kindness.” 

 

Meira’s father bent down and scooped her up, adjusting the completely limp girl in his arms, “accidentally” brushing his hands against her breasts several times. Meira rubbed her naked body against her father’s clothed one desperately, “empty,” she complained.

 

“It really will be better for her if you keep her filled, her body is used to it now and being without the plant can be distressing. It is also wise to stimulate her as many times a day as you can, it calms them.”

 

The other man nodded, fighting back a grateful smile at the news, Meira’s mother, however, was trying to hide her distress. 

 

She knew that her husband would be all too happy to take over that duty. 

 

They took he girl home and placed her in her small bed, “there’s no use trying to put clothing on her with the way she is, just cover her with the blanket,” Meira’s father demanded. 

 

His wife complied, standing stiff next to her daughter’s bed. The girl had started moaning again, wiggling as much as she could, “please, please,” she panted, begging to be filled.

 

The woman was told to go. 

 

She turned to leave, sending a glance behind her as she left, watching her husband uncover their nude daughter. 

 


End file.
